The Stories of You and I
by peas-god
Summary: A collection of one-shots about a cherry tree and the sun that she so dearly loved. [4: She supposes that she might be a crook. For what? She asks herself. She bitterly laughs at that, she damn well knows for what.]
1. 1-Dreaming of Puppies and Sunshine

**I do not own Naruto, unfortunately.**

* * *

"Hey Sakura-chan, do you think that I made the right choice?"

She stared at him in disbelief and then proceeded to lightly hit his head.

A light breeze ruffled his already messy hair.

"Oi! That hurt Sakura-chan!"

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. It was not _that_ hard to be honest. Leave it to the idiot to exaggerate things.

"Sakura-chaaaan."

She laughed at him. He was too old to whine but it strangely suited him. He still had that certain light in his eyes. He still grinned that stupid grin of his. He still reminds her of the good old days, of puppies that begged for your attention, and of sunshine during spring. So bright and so warm.

"But still, do you think that I made the right choice?"

She looked at him fondly, shook her head, and chuckled to herself. Of course he made the right choice ( _Sometimes it was stupid yet so right_ ). He always had and it was odd for him to doubt himself.

Another light breeze came and it brought the pleasing scent of jasmine.

"Hey! I'm being serious here!"

She glanced at him and laughed. He looked so adorable trying to act childish. Especially with the pout he had on his face ( _A pout that she would never deny if it was paired with his damnable puppy eyes_ ). He was like a puppy, honestly.

"Yes, laugh all you want Sakura-chan. And here I was hoping for a serious grown-up conversation. I was wrong. Shame on you."

She laughed again. Oh how she missed him ( _him and his joy_ ). He had been so busy lately and it felt nice hanging out with him.

"Do you think that Shikamaru would be willing to listen to my serious old self?"

Oh how was Shikamaru anyway? She hadn't seen him around lately and that was odd. He usually spent his breaks with her, usually in the form of mutual cloud watching and lazy afternoon naps ( _and talks about troublesome women and of the teachings of his father and sensei_ ).

"You hadn't heard? He was sent off on a mission with Ino to Suna. You won't be seeing them for a few months, tops. I miss that lazy bastard already."

Yeah, he never really gets any work done when that cloud-loving man was not around. And wasn't Ino supposed to be taken off duty for a while ( _she should be resting that damn pig_ )?

"You're wondering about her, huh? She really wanted to go to Suna this time of month. She said that these rare dessert flowers were supposed to bloom and she would be damned if she doesn't get a sample for the hospital. She said something about healing properties and stuff, I think."

She narrowed her eyes at his sheepish look but she was mildly surprised that he listened to Ino's ramblings, especially with her flowers. That woman could go on and on about plants but her findings does help the hospital. She tapped his forehead and gave him a questioning look.

The wind brought the sweet sound of birds singing this time.

"Don't worry about her Sakura-chan! She's been taking good care of herself! Promise!"

She gave him a look but soon smiled. Knowing him, he was probably keeping a close eye on her. He had this habit of looking out for everyone but that's just him and his stupid heroic tendencies.

"Have you heard about Ten-ten? Can't believe that she went and became a sensei! I really hope that her students won't mess with her weapons!"

She nodded her head. Sai told her about it yesterday and she was not that shocked. Mildly surprised but not shocked. Besides for her love of weapons, Ten-ten always had a soft spot for children that she sometimes shows. She would make a great genin sensei ( _and a terrifying one too_ ).

"Sai gave me a painting yesterday too. Named it 'Blue'. How creative of him. But besides that, he is still the same jerk he was last week."

Ah, Sai. You lovable bastard. She sighed and rubbed her forehead. Sai never really changed after all these years. Sure, his smiles were getting more real ( _with her help too which she was very proud of_ ) and his understanding of emotions were a lot better ( _yep, still her_ ) but he was still the Sai they knew when they were still teens.

"Kakashi-sensei finally retired and I actually heard granny complaining about her bad back a few days ago!"

She hummed and closed her eyes. She was getting all sleepy all of a sudden.

"And don't get me started on Gai-sensei and Lee! They still wear that green jumpsuit! But Hinata finally won her right as a heiress against the elders. I feel happy for her."

Hinata? That was good to hear. After years of trying to prove herself, she finally won her battle. She looked at him through half lidded eyes and just basked in his warm presence and listened to his ramblings about his and her friends. His talks on how proud Kurenai is of her daughter and how the rest of the teachers were, how the trio of rascals were just promoted to chunin and just about everything that happened in the village.

She had missed him.

( _Him and his ramblings and warmth and love_ )

She was taken out of her sleepy state when he stopped abruptly and muttered something she almost missed hearing. It was rare when he whispered. It was usually important when he did.

"Do you think I made the right choice?"

Yes, you did. You always had made the right choice and you always will.

"Do you really think I made the right choice?"

You did you idiot! Listen to me! You made the right choice!

"Did you think so little of me?"

She suddenly stilled at the tone of his voice. He sounded so sad, so lonely and the words he said was barely above a whisper.

"I don't think I made the right choice."

She growled in frustration. She yelled at him for being so blind to not see that what he chose was for the best of everyone! He saved so many lives and he had done so much good!

"I know I made the wrong choice."

You. Did. The. Right. Thing.

"I'm sorry."

She screamed at him. There was nothing to be sorry about. It was for the best and he did not have to kick himself for it. He did not have to hurt himself and he did not have to cry because of it.

He. Was. Right.

"I'm so sorry."

She felt tears of anger running down her cheeks. How many times did she have to say that there was nothing to be sorry about!

( _She chose to ignore that fact that the tears she had was not of frustration but of something else she did not want to name. Regret, perhaps? No not regret, she would never regret anything that concerns him_ )

She stared at his face. He had tears running down his cheeks and his eyes were the deepest shade of blue. He bowed his head and said something that always broke her heart to hear. Especially with that broken tone of his, and the hitch of his breath that _almost_ sounded like a sob.

"I love you."

I know.

"I failed you."

You did not.

"I'm sorry."

She longed to touch him.

"I love you."

I love you too.

She watched him slowly collect himself. It almost hurts ( _its heartbreaking really_ ) to see such a great man break down in front of her. He dried his tears and stood up ( _He always does_ ). He leans close to her and kissed her forehead.

"It was nice talking to you again."

It was.

"I miss you."

She misses him too. Very much so.

"I'll talk to you again next week, okay?"

He took a deep breath and smiled that smile of his ( _That small upturn of his lips that looks so sad and wrong_ ). He then shook his head and placed a handful of white wild flowers near her. He glanced at her and nodded.

The wind blew again and carried the scent of something familiar yet not.

And that was that.

* * *

 **So this is a thing.**


	2. 2-Feelings

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

He first saw her when they were young teens, and he instantly knew she was something. She had the most beautiful smile and the most vibrant colored hair he ever saw in his life. Call him cheesy, but he fell for her, hard. He made a spectacle that day but he got to see her laugh. That moment was the start of their friendship. He never did dwell much longer on his feelings for her ever since their friendship grew deeper. He didn't want to lose his bond with her.

But as he glanced at his pink-haired friend, he felt something stirring in his heart. He shrugged when she asked what was wrong. She was always a worrier. She often hid it in her brute ways but it was always prominent in her personality.

She was harsh yet kind. A girl who tries her hardest to protect her heart but still insists on wearing it on her sleeve. A person who forgives too easily and remembers all too well.

She was... confusing? No, not confusing. She was just- her.

She was being herself.

He was taken away from his thoughts when heard shuffling and was surprised to see her so close to him. His blue eyes widened and the boy stared at her for a while, the remnants of his thoughts still plaguing his mind.

She asked him what was wrong.

He shook his head and grinned at her and said he was fine. To cover up, he told her a story that he knew would have her laughing until her sides hurt. He saw suspicion in her green eyes for a moment but he ignored it and continued his story telling.

He had her laughing by the end of it and, as he glanced at his watch, he knew it was the time to say goodbye. He offered her his famous grin and energetically waved goodbye to her, practically shouting his goodbye. She laughed and lightly punched him on his shoulder, telling him to quiet down. He saw worry in her eyes and he smiled at her. Not his usual goofy grin but a small upturn of his lips which conveyed warmth ( _and perhaps, a feeling he chose to ignore_ ) and reassurance. That there was nothing to worry about.

She nodded, waved goodbye to him, and walked away.

He watched her until her figure was just a blur in the distance.

He sighed and wiped his hands on his jacket.

"My palms are sweating and I can feel my heart racing, I wonder?" He murmured to himself.

Who was he kidding? He knew exactly what it was.

He sighed again. He lightly brought his hand to his chest and felt his heart beating fast. He looked up at the orange hued skies and felt gloomy. He thought that this feeling would greatly complicate things.

He thought that he could put this feeling at the back of his mind and ignore for as long as he needed too.

But he couldn't.

It was pretty stubborn.

He knew that this feeling was love. He had loved her once, and he still loves her. His attempt a burying his feelings failed and he knew exactly why, and as their friendship grew, his love for her also did. He was scared of her rejection, he really was and that was one of the reasons why he hid his feelings. He still is.

He pulled a strand of his blonde hair. Even if she rejected him, he would still continue to love her. He chuckled at his mushiness. He knew was being way out of character. It's still too early to mope about.

Only a dark haired grouch does that.

No scratch that- only an emo bastard does.

He closed his eyes and chuckled silently ( _again, whats up with that? He could laugh as loud as he wants but still, its the idea of being as silent as he can is what propels him to do so. It gives atmosphere and a certain serious air around him. Odd, isn't it?_ ). He missed that ice queen ( _king?_ ) where-ever he may be.

' _I wonder where this will take me? Man, why now of all times?_ '

He looked up at the sky again and laughed.

' _Still, I wouldn't trade it for the world_ '

* * *

 **Why don't you give me a prompt? It would be much appreciated.**


	3. 3-A Can of Surprises

**I do not own Naruto. If I did, the ending would be _different_.**

* * *

The birds were singing, the sun was shining, and a blond ball of energy found something that would entertain him for the day.

He grinned and stood up from his crouched position near one of his drawers. Tossing what he found up and down, he made a bee line to his pink haired friend ( _future wife but don't let her know that_ ) that was reading a monster of a book on his blindingly orange couch.

"Sakura-chan! Look what I found deep inside one of my drawers!"

Hearing that annoyingly ( _but oh so endearing_ ) energetic voice of his, the young woman looked up from what she was doing. Raising a brow in question, she looked at what he had in his hand and watched it go up and down and up and so on.

It was an unlabeled can of something.

Soup, maybe? Still, it was a can.

"What am I looking at Naruto?" She asked while removing her attention on the can and looked at the grinning man.

"I don't know! Come on, get up and let's open it! You've been doing nothing but read that thing all day!" He said with a slight whine at the end. She had agreed to hang out with him in his apartment. They did, for a while, but she ended up reading that book she brought for the rest of the day, leaving him to his own devices.

She regarded him with a look and sighed. She closed her book ( _which was a very interesting one if she were to be honest, it was so detailed and so beautiful that she might just cry in delight_ ) and stood up from her comfortable place on his couch.

"Why?" She questioned while following him towards his small kitchen and watched him look for a can opener.

"I have nothing to do! And it's the first time I saw this can. So, why not?" He answered while opening the cupboard to find that damn can opener. He swore that he placed it in there.

That opener was not in there.

 _Hooray._

He scrunched up his eyebrows and asked his companion where he placed the can opener.

She shook her head at him and proceeded to open the drawer near his sink and tossed him his beloved can opener.

"Thanks Sakura-chan!" He said with a grin and proceeded to usher her close to see what was inside the unlabeled can.

"Keep better track of your things, baka." She said and grabbed a bowl while making her way towards him to put whatever was in that can he found.

"I will! And thanks for getting a bowl!"

When she was finally near enough for her to see what actually was in the can, he proceeded to open it.

"Don't you think whatever is in that can is expired already?" She asked while watching his actions with slight curiosity.

"We'll never know until we actually open it! And, there! It's open." He smiled at her direction and lifted the lid, his eyes peering at the contents inside.

She glanced at the can and grimaced.

"What is that?"

He scratched his cheek and looked at the liquid inside the can closely, taking a sniff while doing so.

"Ack! It smells horrible! Smell it Sakura-chan!" He exclaimed while grabbing the can and shoved it close under her nose.

"Naruto! It smells disgusting! Don't put it close my nose!" She exclaimed while slapping his wrist lightly.

He smiled sheepishly and placed the can on the counter.

"Do you think it would be okay to place it inside the bowl?" He asked.

"I don't think that's wise. It already smells like its rotten." She answered while covering her nose.

It really did smell bad.

"Ah, I'll throw it out?"

"Yes, please."

He nodded and grabbed the can.

"And please throw it outside; it'll just make the room smell worse if you throw it here."

He glanced at her while making his way outside. A sunny grin making its way on his whiskered face.

She loved that smile of his.

"Sure thing Sakura-chan!" He replied enthusiastically. Walking with a bounce in his step, he exited his apartment to throw away that can of horrors.

She fondly watched his retreating back and shook her head. That was an experience she supposed. With a small upturn of her lips she glanced at the frog designed clock that her teammate dearly loved and sighed. It was already mid-day and they haven't eaten lunch yet. And as if on cue, her stomach rumbled.

Maybe she should ask Naruto to eat out today? They haven't had the chance to do so lately and she really missed that barbeque placed that they tried a month before. You could only take so much ramen.

Naruto was an exemption.

Making up her mind, she walked toward his well-loved couch and grabbed her book. Sealing it in a scroll, she made her way back to his kitchen and returned the bowl and can opener to their respective places and waited for him to come back, humming a small tune to herself while doing so.

She glanced at the door when she heard it open and made her way towards her friend.

"Why don't we eat out today, Naruto? We haven't eaten lunch yet and I'm sure that all you have in your fridge and cupboards are packs of instant ramen."

He looked at her and exclaimed. He bestowed her a face of someone so offended that they could cry with a drop of a hat.

She replied with a look of exasperation.

"Oi! Sakura-chan! Ramen is the food of gods!"

She punched him lightly on his arm for his remark.

"It may be," She replied, humoring him. "but it still lacks the nutrients you need to be healthy! All that preservatives won't do you any good!"

"Mou, you don't have to go on like that. I know and I promise to eat healthier food next time!"

She sighed and poked his cheek. "You always say that and yet all I find is packs upon packs of ramen."

He laughed nervously and cautiously stepped back, slightly afraid of being the receiving end of one of her fists. After making a few steps backwards, he looked at her slightly amused face and scratched the back of his neck in a sheepish manner. Clearing his throat, he asked where they would eat and could they please, please, please eat at Ichiraku's?

Her look of mild amusement changed to a deadpanned expression.

"No." She answered and lightly tapped her foot on the dark wood of his abode, producing a sound that he could compare with a ticking bomb.

But still, he trudged on.

"Come on, Sakura-chan! Please?" And with widening eyes, he gave his best puppy-eyed look.

"No." She repeated while darting her eyes to his yellow spikes that were akin to a bird's nest. She knows full well that she couldn't resist that look, it was best to look away in a situation like this. "We are going to eat at that barbeque place we found last month, you know, near the hospital?" She said with a tone of finality.

He sighed forlornly; he knew that tone so no ramen today he thought. That woman could be as stubborn as him he swore, but that place near the hospital? His face took an expression of concentration and after a few moments he exclaimed.

"Oh yeah! They do serve nice barbeque! So, is it a date then?" He asked while wiggling his eyebrows.

He was rewarded with a love tap on his head.

"Ah! I was only kidding!"

She lightly snickered at his exaggerated look of pain and smiled warmly at him. Words already forming on her lips, she gave him a look filled with fondness.

"It could be, if you want to."

She was met with sudden silence and a gob smacked expression on his face. The tips of his ears painted red and his blue eyes filled with surprise and hope.

She couldn't help but think how adorable and precious he looked.

"So, what do you say? A date then?"

* * *

 **I live! I'm practically buried in school work but the holiday break just started and I will procrastinate so hard that you won't even believe it.**

 ***snicker* 'believe it'? really?**

 **Hahaha, help me.**

 **I guess this chapter lacked a little of something? I haven't written something like this for a while and yeah.**

 **(In other news, give me prompts? please? And if you see grammar mistakes please do tell me.)**


	4. 4-Love, Love, Love (It's for the best)

**I do not own Naruto. What makes you think that I do?**

* * *

They said that it was not worth it once upon a time when they hated and scorned him

That he was not worth the pain that she'll experience.

Well, they were wrong. She deserves the pain that comes with being with him. Being his teammate, being his closest ally, being his secret keeper, being his best friend, being part of his family, being his almost-lover.

She supposes that she might be a crook. For what? She asks herself.

She bitterly laughs at that, she damn well knows for what.

She stole his heart and broke it and shattered it and-

She did not take care of it.

She was too stubborn, too self-centered, too short tempered, too selfish, and too _herself_ that in the end, they ( _she_ ) only caused misery upon themselves ( _him_ ).

He soon leaves her, upon the order of the village's elders because they still hate him even though he became a hero.

Even though he saved them without any hesitation.

And she lets him, his eyes begging her not to do so but she remained stubborn and convinced him to leave her, to let her go.

Some even accused her of being a bad ( _bitchshedevilhellwoman)_ person for it when they realize how much of a good person he is ( _and she can't help but to regard them with disgust because of how plastic they are_ ) and she acknowledges it. She knows it. She accepts it. She welcomes it with open arms.

She deserves it.

He is soon ordered to marry someone from an important clan because of _politics_ and all damnable reasons.

He begged her to stop him, pleaded to let them be together but she was a very stubborn woman.

And it didn't help that she believed that he would be happier this way.

And now she is here, in a room filled with people. So many people. Wearing a deep emerald dress that's too stuffy, too formal and shoes that hurt her feet but she had no choice but to wear. It was a special occasion after all, a special day for him. A day that he awaited for so many years, strived for and worked so hard upon by him that she had- has to go. It was what she can do at least.

She glances at his distant back and tanned skin.

Oh how she wishes she could touch him again without feeling that hot soaring pain in her heart, to see that look in his eyes that screams ' _please stay away, please_ ' and feel like someone had punched her in the gut and treated her like dirt.

Maybe she was.

Maybe she is.

She shakes her head, to chase away these troubling thoughts, pink tresses swishing with grace that she does not feel.

She gasps as her green, green eyes meet with bright blue eyes across the room.

A room filled with so many people that are less important than him.

But she soon recoils her gaze when something flashes in his eyes, something that she does not want to dwell upon because she knows that the guilt and sadness flowing in her veins will drown her and-

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

When she opens them again she can't help but be surprised that her eyes meet his again, his eyes that are filled with love and sorrow and guilt, but it catches the woman by his side all the same.

A woman that was more talented than her, more beautiful, more graceful, stronger, kinder, and much more deserving of him compared to her. A woman that has not scorned him, supported him from the start, admired him, never gave up on him, and loved him so much that she was willing to die for him.

A woman that deserves everything and his love.

A woman that was the complete opposite of her.

She can't help but feel that she pales in comparison with the long haired beauty that shines so brightly and who smiles so warmly and so honestly that it endears anyone that meets her.

She soon tears away her gaze from the well-loved and favorite couple too quickly that she misses the look of longing and guilt that the young man gives her.

Her hands shake and her breath hitches as she makes her way to a table to sit down.

She can't burst out crying in front of a crowd and definitely not on this occasion.

He deserves so much better than that.

She finds a seat somewhere secluded. It was near a balcony and no one would see her if she breaks down and she feels thankful for the small mercies that are bestowed upon her. She sits down and takes quick deep breaths to stop her from actually breaking down.

She soon stabilizes her quick breathing and her moist eyes soon lose their glassy surface.

She sighs and buries her face on her hands, thinking of how and why she ended up in this situation. She tenses up when she feels someone sit next to her. She was away from the crowd, why would anyone follow her here?

She glances towards the stranger and lets out a gasp of surprise because it's him in all his bright glory and sunny grin.

She tries to get up, to get away lest she returns to her previous state but is stopped by a warm hand on her wrist and then he is wrapped around her, his warmth seeping into her cold, clammy skin and his familiar scent sends shivers down her spine and something spreads into her heart.

"Please, don't go."

His tone was so broken, so filled with sorrow that she sags against his hold. Her arms were shaking and her breath quivers and she tries her best not to sob against his expensive and well prepared formal attire. He only tightens his hold on her and breathes in deeply, taking in all of her. Humming a song he once sang to her and it only makes it so much harder not cry.

They stay that way for a while.

Her, a shaking mess, and him, humming a familiar tune and basking in her presence.

It was soon broken; it was how they were after all. Unintentionally breaking moments to make the other one feel bad.

"I'm sorry."

His voice was so small that she's surprised that she even hears it but it soon breaks her heart because he sounds so not like him and that tone should never be in his voice and she can't-

She shakes her head and gets out of his ( _safelovingwarm_ ) hold and smiles at him.

He flinches at how fake and sad it is but she continues on.

"What brings you here, Hokage-sama? And where is Hime-sama?"

It's torture on him hearing her say that and it tears her apart to see how much damage she wreaks saying those few words to him.

She supposes that she has to get used to that, she has been hurting him ever since the day they met and yet why was she still hurting when she sees that face he makes?

"Ah, please, Sakura-chan, _please_ not yet."

She briefly winces and gives him a soft, broken smile.

"Don't dwell on what we had, Naruto. Please."

His face fills with hurt and she suddenly finds herself pressing against his warm chest and back in his arms again.

He buries his head on the crook of her neck and lets out a sound akin to a sob but she refuses that notion. It'll only hurt her so much more if she does. She sighs and closes her eyes and let's herself savor his warmth before opening her mouth.

"It's for the best, you know that."

He makes a noise at the back of his throat and buries himself in her, holds her tighter as if she'll disappear if he doesn't. He is not wrong with that regard because she is ready to bolt and run away. To hide from this pain and the intensity of his love, to give her a chance to bury her feelings because it is for the best. For his beloved village and his dreams.

"You know that I can drop all of this for you. Just say the word and I will."

She brings her hand to his jaw and he leans on it. His stormy blue eyes begging her to say just that but it filled with pain and sorrow when he sees her shake her head and the resignation in her eyes.

"You can't and you know that. You worked so hard for this and look at you! Changing the village for the best, achieving your dream, and having a beautiful fiancé by your side."

She smiles at him and scorns herself. She feels as if she is tearing her heart apart by saying the next few words.

"You'll get your dream and a family that you wanted to have for such a long time."

She is surprised when he shakes his head and buries his face again. He mutters something that shocks her down to her core and lights a fire filled with hope deep inside her heart but she refuses it, extinguishes that fire and buries everything.

"You became my new dream. So please, let me love you. Let me stop this and be with you."

She finally lets the tears drop and sobs against his shoulder.

"You know that I can't." She manages to say but soon reverts to the sobbing mess that she is.

"I know, but I had to try, right?"

He smiled to himself for that and it is agony upon her heart when he does.

"You baka." She mutters against his shoulder and sobs harder because it is not fair.

Life is not fair.

Her crying soon stops and she is then looking at his blue, blue eyes again and offers him a shaky smile.

"I'm sorry."

He smiles in return but it looks so off in his face. The small upturn of his lips is so different from the grin he always had that it strikes something in her heart that she chooses to ignore.

"I'm sorry too."

She gets out of his hold and steps back until they were at distance that is more appropriate for a ninja and her Hokage.

"It's for the best." She whispers. Hoping that if she repeats it enough it'll mend her broken heart.

He offers her that smile again and walks away.

She ignores that he didn't agree with her.

She ignores that her heart is screaming for him to come back.

Ignores that it hurts so, so much.

It was- is for the best, after all.

* * *

 **Haha. I'm on a roll.**

 **Am I decent at writing angst?**

 **I don't know to be honest, but I like to think that I am.**

 **Oh, and this is loosely based on the song called 'Love Love Love by Of Monsters and Men' that I've been listening again and again. And also maybe 'Shiver by Lucy Rose' which was the opening of the 2** **nd** **season of Mushishi. I love that anime.**

 **Great songs, the both of 'em.**


End file.
